Sentry gun (Payday 2)
use }} The sentry gun is one of the two deployable traps in Payday 2, with the other being Trip Mines. Overview The entire sentry gun is concealed in a black tackle box. The gun consists of a custom drum-fed MP5K SMG/Compact-5 with Sehr Kurz barrel and Bare Essentials stock attached to a radar that is designated to shoot law enforcement only. It will kill whoever is in the cross fire, including civilians. The gun doesn't target civilians and heisters, and the latter cannot be harmed by the sentry. The sentry gun does not display ammo remaining, except if the player owns the Sentry Combat Upgrade skill, in which case ammo remaining will be displayed as a percentage on the player HUD when close to the sentry gun. When the sentry gun is out of ammunition, 'EMPTY' will be shown on the sentry gun screen. The sentry gun will actively target and shoot at enemies that enter its detection radius and will not switch targets until its current target is dead or no longer near it. The sentry gun will only stop functioning once it runs out of ammo or is destroyed. The sentry gun can be destroyed by being shot too much by police officers, or having explosives like grenades detonate near it. Unlike the Sentry guns of ''PAYDAY: The Heist ''which are deployed instantly, the turrets in PAYDAY 2 takes a while to fully set up, leaving the player vulnerable for the entire duration of the placement. Upgrades Tips When it is first acquired, the sentry gun is not very effective at killing enemies, as it has poor accuracy, low damage, and a small ammo reserve. It is most useful as a distraction, as some police will focus their attention on the sentry, leaving the players free to either flank the police or flee the area. After the sentry gun has been upgraded significantly, it becomes a very effective killing machine. It can be used to thin out a large group of police, or provide cover while recovering a downed player or carrying bags to the escape vehicle. If a player carrying the sentry is about to get downed, that player may wish to drop the sentry to provide cover for revival. The bane of the sentry gun however, presents itself in the form of the Shield special unit. The Shield is fully protected from a sentry's fire while facing the sentry. A sentry can waste its entire ammo supply on one Shield. For this reason, it's best not to drop the sentry if a Shield is around, and players should attempt to flank and kill any Shield that is nearing an active sentry. The sentry may be used as a substitute for an ammo bag; it kills enemies without using any of the players' ammunition, and each enemy killed by the sentry drops additional ammunition. This is best used when there is a group of enemies, or on higher difficulties. If the Sentry Combat Upgrade skill is purchased, the Sentry Gun might as well generate its own ammo, and using a weapon with a high ammo pickup rate, scour for dropped ammunition, then reload the sentry would be the most efficient tactic. Beware that, if you place it on an object that disappears later on, such as on top of the thermal drill on bank heist, it will disappear with the object, so care should be taken on where you put the sentry. A Sentry is most effective if situated in corners, in or behind enemy pathways where it can have the widest cone of vision while still be able to defend its position. Placing it in a corner next to, behind or in whatever position facing a possible entry point of law enforcers ensures that the Sentry can drop multiple targets in short order with little to no resistance. Trivia *The in-game description seems to refer to automated military weapon systems such as the Centurion C-RAM, a radar-equipped Gatling gun emplacement used to shoot down enemy mortar, artillery shells, rocket fire and potentially to a limited extent, military aircraft. In real life, the machinery used to remotely operate these weapons is extremely heavy and also very large, however; and while a handful of Sentry guns models that function somewhat akin to the ingame item do exist, these units are still not even close to being man-portable (akin to the SWAT Van Turret ingame), much less small enough to be stored in a small briefcase. *The tackle box design of the Sentry Gun was likely based on the MP5K Disguise Suitcase by Heckler & Koch. *In the safe house, you can see the components of the sentry gun. *The design of the sentry turret may be a nod to an episode of MacGyver where he is trapped in a Phoenix Foundation safe house which has been booby-trapped by an assassin, including motion detecting turrets with MP5K's mounted on them. *Despite being housed in a small tackle box with no visible axis or wheels, the Sentry Gun can rotate in quite a wide angle. * The "Sentry Tower Defense" skill is a reference to tower defense games. * The sentry gun is the most expensive deployable in the game skill point-wise, taking 40 points in total for a complete upgrade. Gallery SentryGun.jpg|A preview of the sentry gun in-game Sentry-deployed.jpg|An "empty" Sentry Gun, the LED display clearly indicates the turret's exhausted reserves. Capture.jpg|A disassembled sentry gun in the safe house Maxresdefault_(1).jpg|Two sentry guns on the ground Category:Deployable (Payday 2)